We propose label-free high-throughput detection of cells response to chemicals by merging microwell microtechnology with state-of-the-art label-free biosensing technology based on optical microresonators. Arrays of optical microbead sensors will be sealed against arrays of cells in microwells to monitor secretion of protein in response to chemicals released from a hydrogel. The platform can be operated on a conventional total-internal-reflection microscope setup.